Spellweaver
Background These highly intelligent beings have dedicated their lives to studying magic, commanding the elemental essences of fire, ice and lightning to improve their magic attacks. The magic knowledge gleaned from their apprenticeship helps the Spellweavers to become masters of their craft. Their quest for wisdom and magic mastery is guided by a codex that must be strictly obeyed. The Spellweavers have long isolated themselves from the affairs of man by assuming modest positions as advisers, teachers, librarians and alchemists. The eight Spellweavers of the Inner Circle, who oversee the decisions of the Order, now call their bravest Spellweavers forth from the shadows. Knowledge of the enemy, once lost, must now be reclaimed in order to plan effective retaliation and drive back the impending peril. Class description Spellweavers are excellent ranged fighters. They use their mana to control the elements of fire, ice and lighting and manifest their spiritual powers by invoking mysterious spells. A spellweaver may be easy to disable in close combat but they're not easy to catch. They teleport out of the way of danger. Role Spellweavers' specialty is damage. They deal far more damage than any other class, and their elemental attacks bypasses much of the armor values of their enemies. However, Spellweaver are most vulnerable when attacked directly. Pros *Ranged attacks *High damage *Elemental damage *Area of Effect abilities *Fastest regeneration of resource (mana) *Plenty of stunning abilities Cons *Lowest survivability of the three classes *No healing abilities *Few escaping options Skills Trivia *Statistically, Spellweavers die more often than Dragonknights or Rangers. *Although Spellweavers have more stunning skills than any other class, the total duration of all stuns with upgrades to skills falls behind Dragonknights. They have a longer total stun than Rangers, but none of the stuns offered by the Skills Talent Tree have a guaranteed effect. *Spellweaver is classified as the best class for PvP Team Death Match. *Spellweaver is classified as the worst class for PvP Capture the Flag mode. **This classification contradicts the fact that Spellweavers are the best when dealing with enemy waves. However, Spellweavers die often when fighting multiple players due to their low resistance, and have much worst results than Dragonknights which are melee fighters. *Spellweaver is the only class able to deal elemental damage, and thus, able to naturally ignore armor value. **This feature makes Spellweavers the best class against Dragonknights since, besides their higher damage, Dragonknights' heavy armor is almost useless against elemental damage. Dragonknights however have still the advantage of being able to deal a reasonable high damage to Spellweavers due to their light armor. Spellweavers are also able to frost-lock Dragonknights i.e. freeze them and then follow up with a guaranteed hit from lightning bolt or meteor. *Spellweavers have a tendency to be in disadvantage against Rangers. The Spellweaver's elemental damage will ignore most of the Ranger's armor value. However, Rangers have more ease avoiding Spellweavers' spells than Dragonknights, and the Spellweavers' low armor will have a low reduction effect against ranged physical strikes. Finally rangers have two ways of escaping frost-lock i.e. Blade Dance and Dive. *The high number of AoE skills make Spellweavers the best class for dealing with large waves of enemies. **However, they must do it very carefully due to their low survivability. Large enemy waves are also the most common source of death for Spellweavers, specially due to the dificulty in dodging ranged strikes. Category:Classes